1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collision detecting apparatus which detects a collision of a vehicle or the like to actuate a driver or passenger protecting apparatus such as an air-bag or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have hitherto been proposed various collision detecting apparatuses which are interposed between a power supply and a driver or passenger protecting apparatus installed on a vehicle in order to actuate the driver or passenger protecting apparatus by generating a signal in an emergency such as a collision of the vehicle and supplying an electric current to the driver or passenger protecting apparatus from the power supply. It is known that such collision detecting apparatuses comprise a weight whose movement is caused mainly by the effect of acceleration to open or close an electrical contact. It is required that such collision detecting apparatuses surely supply an electric signal caused by the opening or closing of the electrical contact to the outside thereof and at the same time have a simple construction so that they may be manufactured with an easy assembly operation.
However, there has been a problem that conventional apparatuses, which in order to provide a stable signal and to be relatively free from malfunction, have a complicated construction which causes reliability and at the same time requires a difficult assembly operation.